Accidents Doesn't Always Mean Mistakes
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: Twenty six year old Trunks Briefs has it all. A great job, a not so perfect family, best friends, and a school that is hard to get in. Everything was going great until something puts a whole stop to it. An accident that puts his life up for a challenge.


**Accidents Doesn't Always Mean Mistakes**

**By Lilith - Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. If I did, I would have made GT waaaay different. I do own Anya and Luna. **

**A/N: This story popped into my head today while I was at the store. I guess when I look at kids, they do bring certain inspiration. I was thinking about making this a mini-project along side with Abyss. It won't be long, but I feel it's a worth while story to those who enjoy cute/drama themes. **

**--**

**Prologue**

**--**

It was a beautiful Christmas day, and it seemed that Capsule Corp was extremely busy. Bulma and Chichi were making egg nog in the kitchen while Vegeta threatened Goku that if he sat in his chair again, he could blast him to pieces. Goku laughed nervously, as he backed up and held his hands up, "Whoa! Relax! It's Christmas!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he sat and folded his arms. He watched his twelve year old daughter unwrap more presents. He managed to smile a little at his princess when her eyes lit up, as she held up a pink little stereo with a microphone.

"OH! Who got me this?" Bra asked, looking around. She had long blue hair like her mother, but it was pulled back in a ponytail, but she had light bangs across her face, as she smiled at her father, "Did you get me this?"

"No, Bra. Guess again." Vegeta said, knowing who got her the present.

Bulma walked out with the egg nog, as she sat it down on the table and slapped Goku's hand away before he could take some. He whined as she said softly, "Whoa, that looks so nice...Who got her that?"

"I did, Mom."

Everyone looked up to see the eldest son to Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks Briefs. The 26-year-old male walked forward, wearing a black jacket over the work suit he had on, as he took his jacket off, and lowered it onto the couch, and sat down, lazily crossing his legs. Bra gasped, as she lowered her stereo to the ground before jumping off the ground and tackling her brother. Trunks gasped out, as he grabbed her mid-air before she landed on him.

"Oh man! Look at you!" He shouted as he stood up, and spun around with her in his arms as she screamed out and hugged him tightly, "You've grown!"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be thirteen soon, you promised to take me to that concert." She said, as Trunks lowered her to the ground and looked down at her.

"Of course, squirt." He said with a grin.

"Oh Trunks.." Bulma said with a smile, and went and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much, sweetie. How's college?" She asked, as she pulled back, and smoothed her blue dress out gently, as Trunks sat back down.

"Ah well, it's been great and all. Getting a PH .D isn't all that fun..."

"Why are you getting it then?"

"So I have an excuse to say I'm a doctor." He said with a grin, before he shook his head, "Just for fun. I could have major in Physics, but I got sick of it."

Goten walked down stairs from the bathroom as he gasped. The young saiyan stared at his best friend with wide eyes, his long, wild black hair tied back as he grinned, "Trunks!"

"GOTEN!" He jumped from the couch as the two demi-saiyans flew at each other and hugged each other tightly, chuckling. The two families smiled at Chichi walked out of the kitchen and smiled as she said softly, "Look at them.."

"I know.." Bulma cooed.

There was a knock at the door as Trunks and Goten looked at each other, than Bulma waved her hands, "Continue to hug you two, I'll get the door."

Bulma walked passed them as Trunks pulled away and chuckled, "How've you been, buddy?"

"Great! Sucks we don't hang out as much anymore.." Goten said with a pout, crossing his arms over the brown leather jacket that he wore. Trunks smiled at him as he felt a poke at his hip, as he jumped, "Shi-!"

"Hey! Watch your language!" Chichi snapped, as Trunks looked down and saw Pan as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, what a welcome hello."

"Oh, hey kiddo." Trunks said as he held his index finger to her, and walked over to the Christmas tree and took one of the presents from the tree and walked back to her. He grinned, as he said softly, "You're like a sister to me, just as annoying as Bra."

"Hey!" Both girls said, but Trunks waved his hand.

"Hey now! Chill." He said, and held the present before Pan snatched it from his hand.

"What do you say?" Videl said softly as she walked out into the living room with Gohan, while Gohan had his arm around Videl.

Pan looked at the present before she looked up at Trunks and said softly, "Thank you."

"Welcome." Trunks said with a smile, as he patted her head, and walked over to the couch and sat, grinning at Gohan and Videl. "Our love birds "

"Oh hush." Videl said softly, as she blushed, and Gohan kissed her cheek.

Trunks smiled. Everything was great. A lot of people were showing up, Krillin, 18, and Marron were planning to come over. Piccolo was going to join them as soon as he could, and it seemed to be so right in his life. He had only two girlfriends in his life, since he was a little picky, but he had his share of parties while being in college. The last party seemed to be the best, yet had a very sticky situation.

He remembered the party very vividly, since he only had one or two drinks. It was a great party, and the girls were just gorgeous. Normally, he would never let his mind wander to the girls he danced with that day, but the party seemed different from others. Especially since one of the people that were there was his partner from English. Her name was Anya, and she had to be one of the top 10 smartest girls in the English class. He personally admired her for being so intelligent, but never thought of her as a girlfriend. Simply a friend.

But when he saw her, she was a knock out like the other girls. Light orange hair that was up in a bun, and light green eyes that held all types of emotions that he had never seen. A slim body that was clothed in the nicest red dress he had ever seen, and curves that made any man drool. Some girls were jealous, but other just let the way she looked go. He danced with her during that party, and talked to her when they were taking a break. She was drinking a little too much, but Trunks didn't seem to worry too much. She was intelligent, she knew better. As the party entered its third hour, Trunks and Anya were closer than ever, talking about family and what to do after college.

When Anya suggested they should talk upstairs, Trunks thought nothing of it. They sat up in the guest room of the host and continued to talk. Before Trunks knew it, he was kissing Anya and she was kissing back. Odd? It was. His mind seemed so off when he kissed her, and every where around them melt. He remembered his shirt being pealed off, and he remembered taking off her dress, before they continued. His hands ran against her waist, his lips pressing against her neck, and his fingers ran against her hips.

He felt her fingers run against his neck, which drove him crazy. He lowered his hand to unbuckle his belt, and from there. It was like a dream. The morning after the party, he remembered waking up next to Anya, who was putting on her dress, and fixing her hair. He felt his mind rush before Anya looked at him and said without an emotion in her voice, "I'll see you in English." And left the room.

The times that he got to talk to her was during English, but it seemed she was trying to avoid him. And what he noticed, she wore baggier and baggier clothes. Before he left for winter break, he commented on the change of clothes, and she snapped. He was surprised when she did that since she was normally nice to him. After she did, she left and he never saw her after that. She even ditched English. He was a little worried, but he decided to avoid that situation..

Trunks sighed lightly as Goten slapped his arm, "HEY! Done dreaming yet?"

Trunks jumped a little as he said lightly, "Uh..yeah.."

The door bell ranged as Bulma lifted her head, after unwrapping her own present, "Hey Trunks..?" Bulma said, "Can you get the door? Could be Krillin and the gang. Since Yamcha is suppose to come over to."

Trunks nodded, as he got up and Goten followed. Trunks looked behind him and commented, "Like a lost dog."

"Screw you." Goten stuck his tongue out before he continued to follow him, and Trunks opened the door, "Hey - " Trunks blinked when he didn't see anyone and looked down. He saw a basket sitting before him as he knelt down, "Hey look, Goten. A basket."

"Could be a cat." Goten said with a grin, "Could be sleeping since it's not stirring."

"Could be." Trunks looked at a note that was pinned the side, and blinked, as he took it off, and read it slowly.

_Trunks - _

_I know you can take care of her better than I can. I don't feel love for you like I thought I could. And I didn't feel it was fair to keep her and let her have a mother that resented her when she could have a loving father and family to give her anything that she needed. Trunks, that night at the party was my fault. And I feel that I should be taking care of her, but I can't. I really can't. I feel so depressed and I don't want to hurt her...I took care of her as long as I could...She's a few months old...And I decided it would be the best Christmas present for you and her...I'm sorry if it isn't. But don't give up on her. She's ours. She's the future._

_- Anya_

Trunks blinked, as he turned the basket slowly in his hands and his mouth widen slowly. There she was. A little baby girl that was in the basket, tucked in with a pink blanket with light blue flowers on it. Pinned on the blanket, there was a name tag. he looked at it, and it said, 'Luna'. He looked down at the girl, his eyes soft and his legs shaking slightly.

Goten stared as he said softly, "Trunks..?"

He looked at the baby girl, staring at her tuff of orange hair that was moving out from the little pink cap that was on her head. He stared hard, and his legs were shaking. The girl opened her eyes slowly as she gazed at him; she had light blue eyes as she cooed softly, and he whispered, "She's...mine...?"

"Hey Trunks, come here. Let's go into the living room.." Goten murmured as he guided Trunks into the living room, leaving the door open.

"Hey boy, close the door." Vegeta snapped, as Trunks shushed his father before he sat down slowly in the couch. The room was in total silence as Goku cocked a brow.

"Are you okay, Trunks..?"

Trunks slowly reached into the basket with one arm, and scooped the baby girl out slowly, and lowered the basket. Bulma blinked as she gazed at the little baby, "Trunks...Wha-what is that...?"

"...My baby. My daughter, Luna.."

--

**A/N: Read and review. If I did make any grammar mistakes, if you would like to be a BETA reader for me, that'll be cool.**


End file.
